Tetra's Log
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: These are the adventures of a pirate ship through the eyes of the captain: a young female with an unyielding spirit and a desire to get her crew member, Link, to notice that she's alive. Tetra's POV. Discontinued.
1. Entry 1

Tetra's Log

Entry 1

This is the story of my life. Yelling at my lazy excuse for crew members, making sure Gonzo doesn't steer us into an island (trust me, I'm sure he's blind), and trying to get that dope Link to notice me. Being Tetra, captain of one of the most prominent ships in all of the Great Sea, isn't exactly a picnic. So let me tell you about this very "enjoyable" life I lead.

I walked down the halls below deck briskly, hoping to avoid Gonzo. It was his hour of break, so he wasn't up on deck "steering" the ship. Instead he was below deck, and I had a pretty good lead that he was stalking me. Because every once in a while I would turn around and see him tip-toeing on his oddly shaped feet; but then he would just say he happened to be walking by. What a liar!

Excuse me for rambling; I will get back to the point now. So I was trying to avoid him. But right now that didn't seem to successful.

"Hoy, Miss Tetra," came his dopey voice. Drat. I whirled around, my patience spent.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP FOLLOWING ME, YOU CREEP?!" I asked in a huff. "FOR THAT YOU GET LAUNDRY DETAIL!"

"He gets laundry detail?" came a voice. My eyes wandered to the end of the hall where Niko was standing. "Wahoo! Hello new laundry-man, goodbye dirty pirate underwear!"

I just rolled my eyes and walked past the immature babies. Niko would always use that line in some way or form. Ugh.

When I got on deck, I saw something that outraged me more than Niko's lame speech. Link was lying by a bucket of water, fast asleep. I had told him to swab the deck an hour earlier, but apparently he dozed off as soon as I left.

"LIIIIIINK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Link's eyes shot open wide, and he let out a little "mommy" before he got up and started to scrub. "I-I wasn't sleeping, Tetra, I was concentrating. 'Cause I…"

"I don't care," I interrupted bluntly. "What I DO care about though is that you haven't done yesterday's homework yet."

Link stared at me blankly. "What homework was that?"

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. What an oblivious little boy he was. I have no idea why I like him so much. "Ok, Link, for procrastinating and forgetting your homework, you get extra kisses."

"NOOO TETRA!" Link cried. "NOOOO KISSES!"


	2. Entry 2

Tetra's Log

Entry 2

It came that time of year again – yup, Christmas. But I can't say I was exactly thrilled. For me, Christmas means the crew gets to go home to their families and I'm left alone on the ship to pick up the wrapping paper scraps those slobs left behind. But what's worse is that Gonzo usually tries to get me under the mistletoe with him (but he has not and will NEVER succeed). But worst of all, the best present Link ever gave me was a pair of socks his grandma knitted – guaranteed not to fall off my feet while I slept.

So, those are the reasons why Christmas isn't my favorite holiday (not to mention the icebergs at sea).

"Deck the halls with sails and swabbies!" Gonzo sang out.

"Falalalalalalalala!" Niko finished.

As I made my hourly rounds around the deck (to make sure those lack-wits weren't slacking off), I covered my ears and cringed. Whenever a holiday came around, the pirates NEVER ceased their singing. It's just one of the many things I have to put up with. As I walked by Mako to check on Link, the old man let out a loud, eggnog-smelling burp. I hurried by him disgustedly and scanned my surroundings for any sign of Link. I spotted him sitting in a corner, slowly but surely scrubbing the deck with a sponge. As I got closer to him I heard that he was singing softly.

"I'll be home for Christmas. You can count on meeeee," he sang in his cute little voice.

When I heard the words of that song, I stepped back. So much a longed to have a family to return to like he did. I wished, deep down in my heart, that I could join him and his family this Christmas…

"Oh, hi, Tetra," Link said cheerfully, standing up. "I finished scrubbing the corner. What else do you want me to do?"

His voice shook me out of my wishful thinking, and I noticed how sparkling clean he had made that one corner. "Um, nothing, Link, you can go below deck now."

"Wahoo!" Link exclaimed. He dropped his sponge and ran for the door.

I let out a long sigh and turned around – just to be greeted by Gonzo's goofy face.

"Hey, Miss Tetra," he said. "I-uh, have a question about the map that hangs in the galley."

I stared at him suspiciously. He was certainly up to something. "Yes…what about it?"

"Uh, I can't seem to find Outset Island on it. And I know that Outset Island is one of our stops this holiday season and you see, I was just trying to plot the best route and well…"

"Ugh, come with me, dunderhead, I'll show you where it is!" I interrupted. I knew that if I didn't interrupt him, he could go on for hours. So in a huff I went below deck to the galley, Gonzo right behind me with an odd grin on his face.

"Alright," I said, approaching the map. I jabbed my finger against the little island marked on the old, stained paper. "Outset Island is right here, are you blind?"

"Uh, Tetra," Gonzo began, grinning. "Look up there."

My eyes filled with horror when I realized that Gonzo had lured me under the mistletoes with him. How could I have been so stupid?! "No way, loser!" I exclaimed, but Gonzo didn't seem to hear. I guess he's blind AND deft. He had his lips puckered and was moving closer to me rapidly. I had to think of something – FAST!

At that moment, Link happened to be walking in the room. When he saw what was about to happen, he sprung into action. "No!" he cried, leaping forward. With all the force he possessed in his little body, he thrust Gonzo away from me. I guess Link is stronger than he looks (maybe because of all that milk), his push sent Gonzo stumbling back into the crates. Link looked back to make sure his opponent was defeated and then turned to me, dusted off his hands, and turned to leave…but I caught him by the arm.

"Oh no, you don't!" I said. "You're standing under the mistletoe with me, and you know what that means…"

"I'm your 100th customer?" Link guessed. Ugh, he's just pretending to be clueless to annoy me.

"No," I said. "IT MEANS YOU KISS ME!"

Link gulped. "Ohhhh….do I really have to?"

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes you have to!"

Link looked down as he twittled his thumbs. "Fine," the boy muttered. Then he looked back up, quickly planted and small kiss on my cheek, and then rushed out with a quick "bye."

For a while, I just stood there contemplating what had happened. Link saved me from Gonzo without having anyone tell him to. This was the first time he ever showed any feelings for me. Hm.


End file.
